Sehnsucht nach dir
by kat-oli
Summary: Spielt 6 Jahre nach der Schlacht. Oliver Wood hat jetzt seine Quidditch-Gruppies und Katie wünscht sich, dass mehr zwischen ihnen wäre.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1  
**

Es war nur Sex. Das war es, was Katie sich wieder und wieder selbst sagte. Er hatte nur Sex mit diesen.... Mädchen. Nein, Frauen! Zu einer anderen Zeit, als sie alle noch viel jünger gewesen waren, hatte sie sie Mädchen nennen können, aber jetzt waren es Frauen. Nicht das es eine Rolle spielte. Er war in keine von ihnen verliebt. Sie hatte Oliver verliebt gesehen; hatte gesehen, wie seine Augen verheißungsvoll funkelten, wenn er bei der richtigen Person war. Bei den meisten dieser Frauen waren seine Augen leer. Sie würden reden und reden, fügten ein Kichern hinzu und warfen ihr Haar zurück, wenn sie spürten, dass es notwendig war. Aber es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, was sie sagten oder taten. Wenn Oliver Wood ein einzelnes Mädchen... Frau... im Bett haben wollte, tat er es. Er pflegte Mädchen zu hassen, die gerne mit ihm angaben. Dann entdeckte er, dass die meisten von ihnen Sex mit ihm haben wollten, nachdem sie ihn vor ihren Freunden zur Schau gestellt hatten (oder vor Fotografen des Tagespropheten) und er macht sich keine allzu großen Sorgen darüber, was sie taten. Und Katie wusste, dass es wirklich nur Sex war und es sollte sie nicht beunruhigen. Sie waren nur Freunde und es sollte sie nicht kümmern, was er hinter geschlossenen Türen tat. Das Problem war, in letzter Zeit kümmerte es sie. Es war eine Tatsache, dass all diese glänzenden Mädchen kein Teil von Oliver's Leben waren, wie sie es war. Die meisten bekamen nicht mehr als eine Nacht, während sie die letzten Jahren hatte. Sie konnten nie hoffen, ihn so lächeln zu sehen, wie er sie angelächelt hatte, nachdem er schließlich nach dem Ende des Krieges mit ihr zusammenwohnten, oder die Art zu spüren, wie er sie umarmt hatte, als er nach den Trainings nach Hause kam. Sie würden nie diejenigen sein, die hinterher all die Nächte mit ihm teilten, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte und die sie beide Stunde um Stunde mit Gesprächen verbrachten. Und sie würden nie wissen, wie stolz er an dem Tag war, als er schließlich herausfand, dass er als Stamm-Quidditchspieler bei den Puddlemere United arbeiten konnte. Aber obgleich sie ein Teil all dieser Momente war, kannten sie alle etwas, dass sie nie kennen würde. Sie wussten wie es sich anfühlte, zu ihm aufzusehen, während er sich in ihnen bewegte. Sie konnten seine warme Haut auf der ihren spüren und spüren wie sich seine Hände über ihren Körper schoben. Dies war etwas, was sie sich nie erhoffen konnte. Oliver Wood, der Gryffindor-Kaptain in Hogwartszeiten, war nun Oliver Wood, der-Star–Hüter-der-Liga. Es hatte sie nie vorher in Hogwarts gekümmert, wenn Oliver eine Freundin hatte (und er hatte einige gehabt). Sie hatte ihre Arbeit bei dem Tagesprophet als Sportsjournalistin (Hauptbereich Quidditch) und gelegentlich einen eigenen Freund, wenn das nicht der Fall war, hatte sie Lee, George, Angelina oder Alice als Gesellschaft. Jetzt waren George und Angelina weg, um den jüngsten Scherzartikel-Laden auf den Bermudas zu eröffnen. Lee und Alice sind bei ihren Flitterwochen auf den Malediven. Und wenn Oliver mit jemandem zusammen war, war Katie vollkommen allein. Katie eilte an Olivers geschlossener Tür vorbei zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer, in ihrer gemeinsam geteilten Wohnung, und hoffte das sie niemanden kichern hörte... oder schlimmeres. Sie alle schienen zu kichern. Einige mochten es zu schreien. Die meisten kümmerte es nicht, dass er eine Mitbewohnerin hatte. Sie waren mit dem Oliver Wood zusammen, der Rest der Welt war ihnen egal. Sicher in ihr eigenes Zimmer gepackt, zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und benutzte einen neuen Stille-Zauber, den sie gelernt hatte, so dass sie nicht hören würde, was sie nicht hören wollte. Sie zog ein Pergament aus der Schublade hervor und setzte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie bemühte sich, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf das was in dem Zimmer unten im Flur vor sich gehen konnte. Sie wusste, sie konnte nur sich selbst lange belügen. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie alleine war oder mit der Art von Frauen, an der Oliver Interesse hatte in diesen Tagen, seit er der Nationalhüter von England geworden war. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, was sie früher in Hogwarts für ihn empfunden hatte, als sie wirklich nicht wollte, dass er mehr als ein Freund und ihr Kaptain war. Es hatte alles damit zu tun, wie sich ihre Gefühle für ihn verändert hatten, als er nach seiner Schulabschluss zu den Puddlemere United als Reservespieler ging und sie noch in ihr 5. Schuljahr war. Mit jedem von Woods Briefen, die ihr und den anderen per Eule brachte, begann sie langsam zu bemerken, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und wie sie hoffte, dass wenn er sie wieder sieht, er es auch merken würde. Sie würden sich früher oder später mit den anderen sich zu eine Wohngemeinschaft zusammentun, er würde nach all der Zeit erkennen, dass das richtige Mädchen... die Frau für ihn, unter ihnen war. Stattdessen kam es nach dem Hogwartsschlacht alles anders. Durch Freds Tod spendete Angelina George den Trost, den er brauchte und kamen sich so natürlich auch näher. In eine ähnliche Situation befanden sich Alice Spinnet und Lee Jordan, daher war mir schnell klar, dass aus unser geplantem Wohngemeinschaft nichts wurde. Nach dem Krieg konnte ich mich auf meine Zukunft konzentrieren und daher musste ich zuerst auf eigenen Beinen stehen und mich von meinen Eltern abkapseln. Beim Tagespropheten fand ich meine Traumstelle als Sportjournalistin und mit dem Wohnangebot den mir Oliver anbot, war mein Leben für kurze Zeit perfekt. Doch Wochen nach meinem Einzug in die gemeinsame Wohnung von mir und Oliver kamen die Nachteile, die einem Mitbewohner eines Quidditchstars ertragen musste. Denn nach dem Krieg kam für Oliver auch mehr Rum, Glück und all der andere Schmuck des Erfolges eines Stammspielers seines Klubs und Nationalhüters von England. Es waren nicht wirklich so viele Frauen, aber von ihrem Standpunkt aus, fühlte es sich so an, als ob Tausende von ihnen die Schwelle ihrer Wohnung überquert hätten, kichernd über die Tatsache, dass Oliver Wood sie mit nach Hause genommen hatte, selbst wenn er sich nächste Woche nie mehr an ihren Namen erinnern würde. Katie seufzte, beendete ihr Artikel und ließ es auf den Tisch liegen. Der Ton-undurchlässige-Zauber wirkte auf beiden Seiten und sie sollte ihn Oliver dieser Tage wirklich beibringen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass dies mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte – selbst wenn sie wusste, dass es nur Sex mit diesen Frauen war – wollte sie doch nur einmal an deren Stelle sein. Oder mehr als nur einmal. Vielleicht zweimal... Katie hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wie Oliver es so leicht schaffte, dass die Frauen sich freimachten, die er nach Hause brachte, aber er schaffte es immer. Sie dachte, dass es mindestens Eine mal bis zum Frühstück schaffen würde, aber sie schienen alle davon zufliegen, bevor sie ihren Toast buttern konnte. Sie war nur glücklich, dass sie sie nicht sehen musste. Es war schlimm genug, wenn sie Oliver morgens sah, wie er aus seinem Zimmer kam und wie gewöhnlich aussah, wenn sie gegangen waren. Sie drehte sich mit ihrem Toast und Tee herum und sah Oliver in der Küchentür stehen, sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Er hatte kein Shirt an und nur seine alten rot-goldenen Trainingshosen mit einem Löwen auf dem einen Bein, die er beim Training trug, wenn es kalt war. Ihre Augen wanderten schnell an seinem Körper hinunter und sie errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass er wirklich nur die fadenscheinige Trainingshose trug. Nicht viel blieb für Phantasie in diesem Augenblick übrig.

„Würdest du dich bitte waschen und etwas anziehen, bevor du an den Frühstückstisch kommst?" fragte Katie und zuckte zusammen, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr sie nach ihrer Mutter klang.

„Yeah, ok", sagte Oliver und setzte sich, ohne Shirt.

Da bemerkte sie, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

Er schob es über den Tisch. Katie hatte den Undurchlässigen-Zauber für ihn kopiert und ihn heute Morgen unter seiner Tür durchgeschoben. Sie blickte darauf und dann zu ihm.

„Ich hab letzte Nacht versucht etwas zu arbeiten", war alles was sie den Nerv zu sagen hatte.

„Entschuldige. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass wir dich gestört haben", sagte Oliver, schnappte sich ein Stück von ihrem Toast und brach es in zwei Stückchen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie, anstatt – nein, natürlich hast du es nicht gemerkt du Idiot. Du warst derjenige der Sex hatte, also was kümmert es dich, ob mein Herz gleich an der nächsten Tür zerbricht?

„Vielleicht sollte ich von nun an, wenn ich jemanden kennen lerne, zu ihr nachhause gehen. Dann kannst du in Frieden arbeiten", sagte Oliver, bewegte sich, um an ihr anderes Stück Toast zu gelangen und bekam einen Klaps zurück.

Katie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wäre das besser? Sie würde sich nicht damit befassen, was vor sich ging, aber sie würde auch nicht sehen, wie Oliver sie leer ansah, wenn sie in sein Zimmer eilten.

„Vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee", sagte Katie, unsicher für was sie sich entschieden hatte.

„Für eine Weile, bis ich mit diesen Papieren fertig bin."

„Kein Problem Kat", sagte er, nahm die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und blätterte sofort zu der Seite, auf der die letzten Quidditch Punktestände dargestellt wurden und murmelte über einige andere Teams.

„Verdammt! Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie verlieren." Katie nahm einen Schluck Tee und hatten den Nerv etwas zu sagen:

„Du bringst in letzter Zeit eine Menge Frauen mit heim. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Er legte die Zeitung herunter und sah sie an, seine Augen verrieten nichts. Sie duckte sich, als sie bemerkte dass es derselbe leere Blick war, den er – welchem Mädchen auch immer – gab das er heimbrachte. Es war der Gesichtsausdruck, den er benutzte, wenn er versuchte ein Stück von sich selbst vor der Welt zu verstecken. Nie zuvor hatte er ihn bei ihr benutzt und sie wollte sich vom Tisch wegschieben und in ihr Zimmer rennen. Stattdessen schob sie ihr restliches Stück Toast in seine Richtung, so dass er stattdessen darauf blicken konnte.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir leid tut", sagte er und machte keine Bewegung in Richtung des Toasts.

Seine Augen blickten immer noch in ihre und für eine Sekunde glaubte sie ein aufblitzen zu sehen mit... was immer es war. Natürlich nicht Liebe, aber irgendwas... Sie blickte einen Augenblick nach unten und als sie wieder hochsah, war er wieder hinter der Zeitung versteckt.

„Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur, dass..."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es höflich sagen sollte. Wie sagte man jemanden, dass es schien, als vögle er buchstäblich sein Leben weg? Wie sagte man es zumindest, ohne dass es am Ende zu streng klang?

„Ich will nicht sehen, wie du verletzt wirst."

Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite, wieder sah er zu Katie. Was immer zuvor da gewesen war, jetzt hatte ein aufblitzen von Ärger seinen Platz eingenommen.

„Kat, ich habe Jahre meines Lebens dafür gegeben um Quidditchprofi zu werden, ich war Gryffindor-Kaptain und musste mich gegen ein paar Idioten und drei zickige, jedoch hübsche, Frauen ankämpfen. Danach durfte ich nur als Reservespieler dahinschmoren. Es war echt hart und nicht nur das, die Person die ich so sehr liebte und es immer noch tue, sieht mich einfach nicht… Jetzt will ich halt mein Spass. Das ist alles. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ehrlich, ich kann nicht verletzt werden, weil ich nicht mehr verletzt werden kann, als ich es bereits gewesen bin."

Sie wollte sagen: „Ich kann es", aber sie hielt ihren Mund, bis der Drang nachließ.

„Es tut mir leid", war alles was sie sich selbst erlaubte zu sagen, gleichwohl ihr nicht wirklich irgendetwas leid tat.

„Nur eine Sache tut weh... macht nichts. Es ist nichts", sagte er, mit einem abweisenden Winken seiner Hand schob er beiseite, was immer er sagen wollte und stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich habe in einer Stunde Training und heute Abend sind wir für einen Monat auf Tour. Deacons will, dass wir während dieser Zeit als Team zusammen bleiben und nicht jeden Abend nach Hause apparieren, also werde ich die ganze Zeit fort sein. Wenn ich zurück bin, können wir unsere Wohnvereinbarungen durchdenken."

Katie wollte die ganze Konservation zurücknehmen, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn er sich entschied auszuziehen. Seit sie ein Mädchen war, war sie in den Ferien entweder bei Oliver, Angelina oder Lee und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie ihr Leben ohne einen von ihnen um sie herum sein würde. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie so wie jetzt nicht weiterleben konnte. Sie konnte ihre Nächte nicht damit verbringen, sich Gedanken über etwas zu machen, dass sie nie haben konnte.

„Das wird das beste sein", sagte sie und beobachtete ihn, wie er ging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2  
**  
Drei Wochen vergingen, ohne eine einzige Eule von Oliver. Katie wusste genau, wo er war, da sie und ihre Tagesprophetenkollegen jedem Aspekt seiner Quidditchkarriere widmete, inklusive einiger Klatschteile davon. Auf der dritten Seite fand sie ein Foto von Oliver, noch in seiner Quidditchuniform, mit dem Arm um eine hübsche junge Hexe. Sie strahlte ihn an und er sah erst sie an und dann geradeaus und Katie hasste sie. Sie würde sie noch mehr hassen, wenn da nicht dieser leere Blick in Olivers Augen wäre.

_**„Victoria O'Connell hat Oliver Wood ausfindig gemacht und eroberte ihn, nach der Niederlage seines Teams, welches sie eines Tages erben wird"**_, las Katie die Überschrift mit ihrer besten, hochnäsigsten Gesellschaftshexen Stimme. Sie wusste alles über die Victoria O'Connell auf der Welt. Sie benutzten Oliver, genau so viel, wie er wahrscheinlich sie später in der Nacht benutzen würde. Katie hatte hart in den letzten paar Wochen gearbeitet, um über das schreckliche Gefühl hinwegzukommen, das sich in ihrem Inneren gebildet hatte. Oliver würde immer Frauen wie Victoria O'Connell um sich haben und sie würde das als eine Tatsache des Lebens akzeptieren müssen. Wenn sie ihren Freund zurück haben wollte, musste sie alles begraben, was sie jenseits von Freundschaft für ihn empfand, oder sonst würde sie ihn so sehr hassen, wie sie im Augenblick seine ganze Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft und Victorias hasste. Sie warf die Zeitung mit der Klatschseite weg und plante ihren Tag. Ins Ministerium und in die Angentur gehen, in den Lebensmittelladen einkaufen, zu einem Pressekonferenz gehen, Krisensitzung mit unserem Chef. Aufhören darüber nachzudenken, dass sie nie mit ihrem besten Freund im Bett sein würde. Aufhören, dass in die Pläne einzubringen!

Bevor sie vom Tisch aufstehen und sich für den Tag fertig machen konnte, flatterte eine Eule herbei und stoppte draußen vor dem Fenster, Katie sprang auf um die Post zu holen.

„Danke Gryffi. Willst du etwas Toast?" fragte Katie und die kleine Eule, die Oliver gehörte, flatterte aufgeregt herein.

Sie fütterte die Eule, als sie die Post sortierte - schob die verschiedenen Stücke Fanpost für Oliver, die ihm sein Qudditch Agent nachschickte, mit einer letzten Kopie von einigen abschließenden Bestätigungen, die Oliver unterschreiben sollte - beiseite. Der letzte Umschlag war von Oliver selbst, an sie adressiert. Vielleicht hatte er beschlossen nie mehr zurückzukommen. Sie öffnete ihn, zog den Brief heraus und überfolg ihn schnell, um sich zu versichern, dass es keine schlechten Nachrichten waren. Es war nicht zu schrecklich.

_**Liebe Katie,**_

die Tour ist furchtbar gewesen. Ich hab es nicht geschafft, habe zu viele Quaffels durchgelassen, und die gegnerische Mannschaft haben zu früh den Schnatz gefangen. Es sieht so aus, als wenn unsere Saison Ende dieser Woche vorbei wäre. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du und ich vielleicht zu den Bermudas reisen könnten, um George und Angelina zu sehen, wenn ich nachhause komme. Das wär's, wenn es mit deinem Arbeitsplan in der Agentur zusammenpasst. Wir müssen wirklich miteinander reden. Mach dir nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Ich werde wahrscheinlich zu Hause sein, bevor Griffy es zustellen kann.

In Liebe

Oliver  
  
Großartig, dachte Katie. Jetzt kann er natürlich braune und hübsche Hexen von den Bermudas auflesen mit ihren sonngeküsstem Haar und ihren perfekten Bikini-Bodies und ich werde zusehen. Es würde nicht so schlimm sein, wenn George und Angelina zu ihrer Gesellschaft da waren. Vielleicht könnten Alice und Lee auch etwas Zeit freimachen, falls die von ihren Flitterwochen wieder zu Hause sind, und wir alle könnten... die Tatsache angenommen, dass Alice auch nicht so glücklich mit Oliver damals war. Das sollte ihre Gedanken von anderen Dingen ablenken, z.B. wie Oliver in seiner Badehose aussah. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Bücherregal, auf der Suche nach einem guten Bräunungszauberspruch, der sie nicht zu rot machen würde. Sie könnte halbwegs annehmbar auf den Bermudas aussehen. Wer weiß? Sie könnte jemanden treffen und Oliver Wood wäre nicht der einzige der glücklich in diesem Urlaub war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3  
**  
Katie hörte Oliver herein apparieren und dann direkt in sein Zimmer gehen, irgendwann um 10 Uhr abends herum. Das Team gegen das sie an diesem Abend verloren hatten, war nicht so weit weg und sie erwartete, dass er von jetzt an daheim sein würde. Gewöhnlich suchte er sie nach diesen langen Touren auf, um ihr zu sagen, dass er daheim war, selbst wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn hatte kommen hören. Als eine halbe Stunde vorbei war und er noch nicht zu ihr gekommen war, verließ sie ihr Zimmer um ihn aufzusuchen. Bevor sie an seine Tür klopfte, horchte sie sorgfältig, um sicher zu sein, dass er wirklich alleine war. Als sie niemanden hörte, klopfte sie zweimal und wartete.

„Komm rein", rief er, er klang darüber hinaus erschöpft.

Sie betrat das dunkle Zimmer und fand ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf seinem Bett liegend vor, immer noch in seiner Quidditchuniform.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie.

„Es ist nur Spaß, wenn du gewinnst", murmelte er und drehte das Gesicht zu ihr.

„Wenn du nicht gewinnst, ist es wie eine Menge Arbeit."

„Tut mir leid. Das war eine schlechte Periode die du da hattest. Vergessen, wie man ein Quaffel hält, Oliver? Es ist ein grosser hellroter Lederball", sagte sie und er lächelte fast.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Wir waren so gut bis zu dieser Tour. Ich glaube Victoria O'Connell könnte mich verhext haben", sagte er und setzte sich auf.

Er patschte auf den Platz auf dem Bett neben sich und Katie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich zu ihm gesellte. Dies war wahrscheinlich das naheste was sie je in Olivers Bett kommen würde. So bald sie konnte, sollte sie es genießen.

„Hatte sie einen guten Grund, dich zu verhexen?", fragte Katie und Oliver rollte die Augen.

„Fragst du, ob ich mit ihr geschlafen habe? Nein, Katie habe ich nicht. Ich weiß du denkst, ich lasse eine endlose Spur von Frauen hinter mir, aber im ernst es waren nicht so viele. Und ich würde niemals die Tochter von jemandem bumsen, dem ein gegnerisches Team gehört. Das würde nach Problemen schreien", sagte er.

Katie wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte. Sie saß hier, in der Dunkelheit und atmete den Geruch ein, der Oliver war. Sie mussten gerade das Spiel beendet haben, direkt bevor er daheim apparierte, denn er roch noch nach dem Himmel. Es war gemischt mit Adrenalin und Schweiß und sie könnte es ewig einatmen.

„Gehen wir morgen? Ich habe im Agentur freibekommen, also ist alles gerüstet. Ich hab sogar angefangen an meiner Bräune zu arbeiten", sagte Katie, sie hob ihren schlanken Arm hoch, der jetzt leicht braun war.

„Du siehst hübsch aus", sagte Oliver, nahm ihre Hand in seine, sobald sie sie herunterließ.

Ihr Herz begann heftig in ihrer Brust zu schlagen, nur durch seine Berührung und sie schluckte schwer.

„Also warum bist du heute Abend alleine?" fragte sie, sie fühlte eine warme Ausdehnung von dort, wo seine Finger ihre umschlangen zu einem tiefen Platz in ihrem Bauch.

„Ich bin nicht alleine", sagte er leise und sie konnte nichts in seinen Worten lesen.

Er war gerade verwirrt, hatte seine erste reale Chance auf den National Cup verloren.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", sagte Katie und rollte die Augen.

Er lächelte fast wieder: „Niemand mag einen Verlierer."

„Du bist schwerlich ein Verlierer Oliver! Ich denke nicht, dass diese Frauen selbst wissen, wie man die Quidditch Stände in „Sports Animated Monthly" liest, dass ist es also nicht, weshalb sie um dich herumhängen", sagte sie und schluckte jede Eifersucht hinunter, welche sie nicht fühlte, weil sie einen ganzen Monat gehabt hatte, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Nein, sie fühlte überhaupt keine Eifersucht.

„Katie du weißt, dass es wirklich nicht so ist. Du hast diese Vorstellung in deinem Kopf, dass alles was ich tue Quidditchspielen und rumhuren ist, und das ist nicht der Fall", kündigte er mit einem Seufzen an.

„Verdammt Oliver, wenn irgendjemand auf der Welt weiß, dass du mehr als eine Quidditchspieler mit einer Vorliebe für Frauen bist, dann bin ich das! Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier gewesen, weißt du, durch dick und dünn und die vielen Erlebnisse", sagte sie, ließ seine Hand los, solange sie noch konnte.

„Ich weiß, das warst du", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hören konnte.

„Du warst immer für mich da. Außer... macht nichts."

„Was macht nichts?" fragte sie. Er tat dasselbe, wie kurz bevor er letzten Monat ging und sie hatte keine Ahnung was er meinte.

„Es ist nichts. Wann möchtest du morgen abreisen? Ich brauche noch etwas Ruhe, wenn ich so weit reisen soll. In dem Zustand in dem ich jetzt bin, wer weiß wo Teile von mir enden würden", sagte Oliver mit einem Gähnen. Er stand auf und begann seine Uniform auszuziehen und Katie wandte den Kopf ab, selbst wenn sie es nicht wollte.

„George und Angelina erwarten uns um die Mittagszeit, Bermuda-Zeit, also hast du reichlich Zeit, dich auszuruhen. Tut mir Leid wegen dem Pokal, Oliver. Wirklich", sagte sie und stand von der Ecke seines Betts auf, auch wenn sie das nicht wollte.

„Willst du eine Umarmung?"

„Von dir? Immer", sagte er und sie umarmten sich für eine lange Zeit. Katie wusste nicht, was passiert war, während sie noch in Hogwarts war und er schon draussen, aber dies war der alte Oliver, den sie seit Jahren kannte. Die süße Seite von Oliver, die keine dieser Frauen je erleben würde.

Oliver gähnte wieder: „Wenn du nicht vorhast mich zu halten, bis ich schlafe, sollten wir dies besser bald beenden."

„Oh! Tut mir Leid", sagte Katie und trat zurück.

„Ruh dich etwas aus Kat. Wir haben einen langen Weg morgen vor uns", sagte er, er streckte die Hand aus, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, aber er zog sie weg, bevor er sie berührte.

„Ja, das haben wir", sagte sie und ließ ihn allein in seinem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4  
**  
Lange Reisen, egal ob mit Flohpulver, Portschlüssel oder Apparieren, machten Katie neuerdings krank. Sie waren auf den Bermudas, die Sonne schien und sie steckte hier im Badezimmer und stieß ihr Frühstück auf.

„Bist du in Ordnung Katie?" fragte Angelina, an die Tür klopfend. „Du verbirgst nicht irgendetwas oder?"

Katie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach.

„Nein, Angie. Nur ein Hauch von Apparations Übelkeit", sagte sie.

Sie wollte hinzufügen, dass in der Reihenfolge von einer Schwangerschaft, sie wahrscheinlich zunächst Sex haben müsste und das passierte gerade nicht. Wenn sie ihren Kopf nicht aus der Toilette bekam, würde es auch nicht passieren, solange sie hier war.

„Oliver und ich gehen noch zum Markt, um etwas zum Essen und Trinken zu holen. Brauchst du irgendwas?" fragte sie und Katie Magen taumelte bei dem Wort `Essen`.

„Nicht jetzt. Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte sie, sie kämpfte sich auf die Füße.

„Ich sehe dich dann in wenigen Minuten", rief Angelina aus, als sie von der Tür wegging.

Katie wartete, bis es ruhig im Haus war, bevor sie das Badezimmer verließ. Es war ein schöner Ort und die Dekoration war anders als alles was Katie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Erst kürzlich hatten Ron und George entschieden einen Scherzartikelladen an dem größten Zauberer-Touristen-Platz zu eröffnen und dies war Georges erster Auftrag. Sie schloss aus seinen Briefen, dass der nächste Ort in Florida oder Südkalifornien war. Es war nicht lange, bevor Angelina und Oliver zurückkamen, beide trugen Taschen mit Lebensmitteln und verschiedene Flaschen mit einer Art lokalem Gebräu, von dem Katie nie gehört hatte und sie wusste, sie würde nicht fähig sein, es genau jetzt unten zu behalten. Glücklicherweise verstaute Angelina diese hinter der Bar im Wohnzimmer.

„Du kannst dir nicht das Theater vorstellen, dass das örtliche Ministerium macht, wegen der Genehmigung. George dachte es wäre schwierig, als er in Mallorca eröffnete, aber das war nichts im Vergleich hierzu", sagte Angelina und Oliver nickte mit. Katie lächelte leicht, als sie beide ihrem Gastgeber in die Küche folgten. George war kurz vor ihrem Eintreffen von einem Treffen heimgekommen und er war wie alle örtlichen Zauberer gekleidet, Shorts die direkt über dem Knie endeten, ein Shirt und eine Krawatte, alles unter einer Robe, die kürzer war, als die meisten die sie je gesehen hatte. Er musste in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel in der Sonne gewesen sein, denn sein Gesicht hatte mehr Sommersprossen, als gewöhnlich und sein Haar war zu einer leicht hellroten Farbe ausgeblichen.

„Wie laufen eure Wagnisse auf dem amerikanischen Markt? Wie geht es voran?", fragte Oliver als George zurück kam und versuchte an allem interessiert zu klingen.

„Salem ist garantiert, wie einige andere heiße Plätze an der Ostküste. Orlando... sie scheinen zu glauben, dass sie uns nicht wollen, aber Ron und ich wollen sie doch noch erwägen", sagte George und er fuhr fort über all die Städte in denen sie eröffnen wollten.

Selbst nach all den Jahren, war Katie amüsiert über die Anzahl der Städte, die eine große Zauberer Population hatten, und dass die Muggel es dennoch nie bemerkten. Das Haus in dem sie jetzt waren, war mit mehreren Zaubern in der Nachbarschaft versteckt. Es hatte sogar seinen eigenen Privat-Strand und Orte die nie auf einer Muggel-Karte zu finden sein würden.

„Lass mich einfach wissen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst", sagte Katie und Georges Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. „Wir kommen wirklich gut voran Katie, danke, aber als Aushilfsverkäuferin taugst du überhaupt nicht.", zwinkerte George.

„Geht's dir eigentlich besser Katie?" fragte Angelina und wechselte die Konversation über das Geschäft seines Ehemannes.

„Ja, danke. Ich reise offenbar nicht genug. Es kann wohl nie an Oliver heranreichen", sagte Katie und beobachtete, wie die beiden Flaschen von dem örtlich gebrautem Butterbier öffneten. Sie stießen die Flaschen aneinander und nahmen einen Schluck.

„Vielleicht werden meine Tage des Reisens früher vorbei sein, als ihr alle denkt", sagte Oliver, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hilfloser.

„Oh, hör auf damit Oliver. Es waren nur ein paar schlechte Spiele. Das kann jedem passieren, selbst dir. Dieses Team hätte nie ihr Stadium in dem vergangenen Jahr vollbekommen, wenn du nicht wärst. Sie werden dich nie loswerden wollen... besonders, seit du National-Torhüter bist", sagte George mit einem Lächeln, bevor er weitermachte. „Ich wette du hast Fans, die überall um dich herumwimmeln. Ich wette du hast kein Problem Frauen zu treffen, häh Oliver? Nicht das du das je gehabt hättest... aber ich sehe dein Foto überall jetzt mit den schönsten Frauen... du hast mir nie von ihnen erzählt..."

Oliver warf Katie einen raschen Blick zu und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die zu sagen schien `ich hab's dir gesagt`, als George noch einiges mehr fortführte.

„Oliver ist derzeit ganz der Playboy", sagte Katie und Oliver lächelte.

„Du Glücklicher!"

„Hey….! Bist du etwa nicht ein Glücklicher mit mir?" motzte Angelina rum.

„Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wie Katie es darstellt", sagte Oliver hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Wie kann es überhaupt schlimm sein? Wenn irgendjemand ein bisschen Spaß im Leben verdient, dann bist du das Oliver. Und außerdem, sieh dich an Katie – für dich kann es zurzeit auch nicht schwer sein, ein Date zu bekommen", sagte George und musterte sie schnell.

Sie errötete und sah zu Oliver, der sie ebenfalls ansah und ohne jede Art von Leere im Blick. Dies führte dazu, dass sie noch etwas mehr errötete.

„Katie zieht nie ihre Nase lange genug aus ihrer Arbeit, dass irgendjemand sie bemerken könnte", sagte Oliver und sie beschloss das jetzt zu beenden, sie wusste sie könnten dieses – wie du mir, so ich dir – über das Liebesleben des Gegenübers noch stundenlang weiterführen.

„Ich fühl mich besser, also warum mach ich und Angie euch zwei nicht was zum Essen? Ihr könnt noch mehr nachholen und wir haben es in wenigen Minuten fertig, nicht war Angie?", fragte Katie an Angelina gewandt und blickte auf all die Lebensmittel, die sie hereingetragen hatten.

„Klingt großartig Katie", sagte George, griff nach ihr und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.

„Es ist schön euch beide hier zu haben, selbst wenn Oliver anfängt Quaffel-Blind zu werden."

„Das stimmt. Mach nur weiter und reib noch mehr in der Wunde. Ich hab nichts dagegen", sagte Oliver jetzt lächelnd. Es war das erstemal seit langer Zeit, dass Katie ihn wirklich lächeln sah. Vielleicht würde dieser Urlaub am Ende trotz allem eine gute Sache sein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5  
**  
„Erinnerst du dich, wie Lee's Fluch zu früh zündete und anstatt Bella zu treffen, traff er den Hintern von Grawp."

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Erinnerst du dich, wie kalt es an diesem Tag war?" Gespräche über den Finalen Schlacht. Katie kannte sie gut. Sie kannte sogar all die Geschichten und sie war auch dort gewesen, wie auch Angie, Leesh, Lee, Oli, George und alle anderen und Fred. Ach Fred, wie wir ihn vermissen. Der Krieg forderte so viele Tote und Verletzte. Als Potter vor Voldemorts Füssen lag, ja an diesem Punkt glaubten sie, dass alles verloren sei, bis später ein Wunder im Schloss geschah und der Krieg bald zu einem glorreichen Ende kam. Sie alle hatten im Krieg und davor Freunde und Familienangehörige verloren, dennoch schafften alle, darüber mit einem Gefühl von unglaublichem Stolz zu sprechen.

„Essen", sagten Katie und Angelina und reichte jedem einen Teller.

„Ist das, das Rezept meiner Mutter?", fragte George an Angelina gewandt, sein Gesicht glühte bei dem Gedanken an Essen, dass er nicht selbst gekocht hatte.

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte Angelina, setzte sich an den Tisch mit ihnen, wenn auch ohne einen Teller für sich selbst. Sie konnte es kochen, aber sie war nicht bereit es zu essen.

„Fantastisch", sagte George und stach in seine Fleischpastete. Die beiden Männer aßen schnell, stoppten dann und wann, um einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier zu nehmen.

Als er fertig war, wischte George sich sein Gesicht an einer Serviette ab und lächelte seine Frau an.

„Du hast dich wieder selbst übertroffen, Weasley-Johnson."

„Danke", sagte sie.

Oliver nickte, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich geh mit meiner Frau zum Hauptbungalow, um für ein paar Stunden ungestört zu sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr zwei etwas zu tun findet. Der Strand ist nur die Straße hinunter. Ihr könnt ihn nicht verpassen und ihr beide seht aus, als könntet ihr ein bisschen Sonne vertragen. Nun, du tust es Oliver. Deine, ähm, Bräune ist sehr hübsch Katie", sagte George mit einem Zwinkern und plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr Selbstbewusst über die Art, wie sie aussah.

Sie hatte ihre Badesachen eingepackt, doch bis jetzt hatte sie vergessen, dass sie sie tatsächlich direkt vor Oliver tragen würde.

„Ich könnte ein paar Stunden am Strand brauchen", sagte Oliver mit einem schweren Seufzen.

„Das könnte ich auch. Aber unglücklicherweise ist diesen Morgen etwas dazwischen gekommen. Morgen sollte es mir möglich sein, euch eine Tour von allem zu geben. Kleiner Ort, deshalb wird die Tour nicht all zu lange dauern. Habt Spaß ihr zwei und wenn ihr etwas Privatleben braucht, gibt es da immer das Cottage hinten. Ron ist sonst dort, aber er wird Tage lang nicht daheim sein", sagte George.

„Privatleben für was?", fragte Katie und dachte er spräche über sie und Oliver.

„Tu nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wovon ich rede, Katie. Privatleben für den Fall, dass du jemanden am Strand triffst", sagte Angelina und stand vom Tisch auf.

„Ich sehe euch später."

Damit `ploppte` Angelina und George aus dem Zimmer und ließ Oliver und Katie zusammen alleine.

„Falls so etwas passiert", sagte Katie leise hauchend.

Oliver hörte sie trotzdem: „Warum sollte es nicht? Angie hat Recht, sieh dich an. Es muss eine Menge Männer geben, die darauf warten, dass du sie bemerkst", sagte Oliver und sie dachte, dass er seltsam klang.

„Kaum", sagte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und benutzte einen Zauber, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie sich nicht wirklich um andere Männer kümmerte, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie darüber hinweg war. Sie hatte einen Monat damit verbracht darüber hinwegzukommen und sie würde diesen Hang nicht wieder hinuntergleiten.

„Ich gehe meine Kleidung wechseln. Treffe ich dich wieder hier in wenigen Minuten?" fragte Oliver und stand auf.

„Klingt wie ein Plan für mich", sagte sie und sah ihn nicht an, als er hinaus in sein Zimmer lief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Verdammt! Was hatte sie dazu gebracht, einen Bikini zu tragen? Katie blickte sich am Stand um, all die anderen Hexen in ihren Bikinis und sie wünschte sie hätten ihren Einteiler getragen. Verglichen mit ihnen allen, sah sie furchtbar aus und jetzt würde sie nicht imstande sein, ihr Vertuschungsmanöver über all das zu legen. Sie beobachtete, wie Oliver ihnen allen einen gutaussehenden Blick zuwarf und sie beobachtete, wie sie zurückblickten. Als sie sahen, mit wem er da war, strahlten sie alle mit der Zuversicht, dass sie ihn mit einem Herzschlag von ihr weg bringen konnten. Sie wusste ein bisschen, dass sie sich in erster Linie keine Sorgen darüber machen mussten. Wahrscheinlich praktizierte er gerade jetzt seinen leeren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Willst du eine Runde schwimmen gehen?" fragte Oliver und Katie war sicher, dass er hoffte, sie würde nein sagen, so dass er gehen konnte und Miss-Brasilien-Siegellack treffen konnte, die nicht aufgehört hatte ihn anzustarren, seitdem sie angekommen waren.

„Nein. Du kannst gehen, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", sage sie und zog ihre Vertuschung enger um sich.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Jetzt komm und schwimm mit mir", sagte er, stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. Diese Geste bewirkte, dass Miss-Perfekte-Brüste auf Oliver schielte, wahrscheinlich bewertete sie, was an diesem Bild falsch war.

„Ich bin gleich da, geh nur schon", sagte sie und hoffte, dass er lange genug weg ging, um ihre Vertuschung abzulegen und ins Wasser zu gehen, ohne dass er unter der Verlegenheit leiden musste, mit ihr hier draußen zu sein.

Er nahm seine T-Shirt ab und legte sie auf das Strandlaken. Sie beobachtete, wie er zum Wasser lief, am Ufer stoppte während er über den Ozean schielte. Sie bemerkte, wie viele andere Leute ihn ebenfalls beobachteten. Selbst so weit weg von zuhause, war er noch Oliver Wood, der-Star-Hüter-des-Puddlemere-United-Klubs-der-Ferien-machte, und all diese Leute wussten es. Zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass er in Badehose und ohne Shirt gut aussah.... Katie trat sich selbst. Sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie stand auf, zog ihr Vertuschungsmanöver weg und beobachtete, wie Miss-Perfekt-Braun die Augen rollte. Nun, zur Hölle mit ihr. Katie war diejenige, die mit dem berühmten Puddlemere-United-Hüter im Urlaub war, nicht sie. Doch sie konnte dieses Ziehen in ihrer Magengrube fühlen, als sie bemerkte, dass jede von ihnen die Frau sein konnte, die die Nacht mit ihm verbrachte. Sie war es sicherlich nicht. Sie brachte gerade den Sitz ihres Bikinis in Ordnung, als Oliver sich umdrehte und in ihre Richtung blickte. Katie errötete, als er seinen Kopf aufrichtete, um sie ein bisschen näher zu betrachten, als sie es brauchen konnte. Es musste ihre Phantasie sein.

„Beeil dich Kat!" rief er, er legte seine Hände auf die Hüften, was seinen Quidditchspieler Körperbau noch mehr betonte.

„Warte eine Sekunde", erwiderte sie und versuchte sich an die Idee zu gewöhnen, hinaus zulaufen während all diese Leute sie beobachteten.

Schließlich tat sie es, sie konzentrierte sich nur auf Oliver und nicht auf all die Augen, sie war sich sicher dass sie um sie herumwirbelten. Die beiden platschten ins Wasser, er zog sie weiter hinaus, als sie wirklich wollte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie oft zu Ferien an den Strand mitgenommen, aber das war Jahre her. Doch sie wusste, dass sie bei Oliver sicher war. Er würde ihr nie etwas geschehen lassen. Zumindest nicht, was er stoppen konnte. Ihr leicht gequetschtes Herz und Ego waren durchaus eine andere Sache. Er ließ sie los und verschwand unter Wasser. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu schreien, als er zurück an die Oberfläche kam und sie packte. Irgendwie endeten sie in seinen Armen und sie blickten sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht an, der Ozean leistete eine gewisse Art von Magie, indem er sie enger gegeneinander schob, als sie es je gewesen waren. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Taille und für eine kurze Sekunde dachte sie: `So ist es, wie es sein würde`. Keiner von beiden machte eine Bewegung, um sich voneinander zu trennen, aber dafür lachten beide nervös, bevor sie es zuließen, dass die Wellen sie sanft zusammen drängten und auseinander zogen, und verursachten, dass sie auf seinen Körper aufstieg und herabsank.

„Weißt du, wie viele Herzen du gerade jetzt brichst, wenn du mit deiner besten Freundin herumschwimmst?" fragte Katie, ihre Arme legte sie um seinen Hals, um sich festzuhalten, als sie zurück zum Ufer blickte.

„Weißt du, wie wenig mich das kümmert?"

„Kümmerst du dich um irgendeine von ihnen?" fragte Katie und Oliver schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Warum tust du es dann?"

Es war etwas, dass sie nie verstehen würde und sie wusste es. Es war nur Sex. Es brauchte ihm nichts zu bedeuten. Der Gedanke, den sie benutzte um sie glücklich zu machen, machte sie jetzt auf eine Art traurig.

„Ich tue es, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst unterdessen tun soll", sagte er und sie warf im einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als Leer in diesem Moment und sie könnte in seinen rehbraunen Augen versinken, wenn sie es wollte.

„Unterdessen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie.

„Unterdessen, bevor ich haben kann, was ich wirklich will", sagte er und sie starrte ihn nur an, sie versuchte angestrengt die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu verstehen.

Konnte es bedeuten, was sie dachte, das es bedeutete? Nein, das war nicht möglich.

„Was willst du wirklich?" fragte sie.

Eine Welle schob sie näher zusammen und sie streifte gegen einen Teil von ihm, von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie ihn spüren würde. Es sandte einen warmen Schwall durch ihren Körper und eine Feuchtigkeit überschwemmte einen Ort, der in diesem Augenblick bereits ziemlich nass war.

„Ich will, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Ich will sicher sein. Noch wichtiger, ich will, dass auch sie sich sicher ist", sagte er und ihr Herz begann fester zu schlagen, beinah sperrte es das Geräusch der Wellen um sie herum aus.

„Vielleicht ist sie sich sicher."

„Warum hat sie dann nie etwas gesagt?" fragte er.

Seine Hände verschwanden unter Wasser, schlangen sich um ihre Taille und zogen sie gegen sich.

„Vielleicht weil sie dachte, dass es etwas ist, was sie nie jemals haben könnte."

Das Gefühl wenn er sie gegen sich drückte, selbst durch all den Stoff, war wundervoll. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, damit sie verständlich sprach.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er nie etwas gesagt hat", sagte sie.

„Aber er wollte es sagen, jedoch war sie zu dieser Zeit vergeben und er war kurz vor seinem Schulabschluss.", sagte er.

„Wolltest du?" fragte sie und verwarf den ganzen `er` und `sie` Unsinn.

„Ja das wollte ich."

„Aber warum tatest du es nicht?", fragte Katie, sie sah in seine Augen und sah etwas, dass sie nie zuvor dort gesehen hatte. War das Bedauern?

„Du warst ja so in Roger Davis verschossen. Blind vor Liebe…."

Sie lachten beide und er wirbelte sie im Wasser herum, ihre Beine schlangen sich noch enger um ihn.

„Aber als du dann fort warst, hatte ich Schluss gemacht, warum hast du nicht dann……?" fragte sie und sie ihn wieder ernst an.

„Nein, wie hätte das bitteschön funktionieren sollen? Ich war Quidditchspieler bei einem Profiklub und du noch in der Schule…"

Oliver schüttelte bei der Erinnerung wie sehr er sich damals zwar eine Beziehung mit Katie Bell gewünscht hätte. Katie zog einen Arm von seinem Hals und berührte seine Wange.

„Erst meine Mutter und dann als Fred starb, beschloss ich dir zu sagen, wie ich fühlte. Ich wusste, wie kurz das Leben sein kann, aber ich musste es sagen, für den Fall, dass irgendetwas noch passierte. Ich wollte es dir damals, als ich dich beim finalen Schlacht wiedersah, sagen."

„Du meinst, die ganze Zeit, als ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht... nicht mal für eine Nacht..."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich auch nicht", sagte er mit soviel Bedauern in seiner Stimme, dass es ihr wehtat.

„Seither habe ich so viele Dinge getan, die du auch erdulden musstest. Ich dachte ich könnte nicht haben, was ich will, also nahm ich, was immer da war. Katie ich bin müde von all dem ständigen Nichts, das nur eine Nacht dauert. Ich will nicht, dass es nur eine Nacht mit dir ist."

„Zwei Nächte wären gut", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Er lächelte nicht zurück: „Du kannst mich unmöglich haben wollen, nach all den Dingen, die du gesehen und gehört hast..."

„Sei schon still!", sagte sie, sie wollte ihm erklären, dass sie wusste, dass es nur Sex gewesen war.

Nicht einmal hatte er diese Mädchen mit dem Blick angesehen, den er gerade jetzt in den Augen hatte. Statt ein Wort zu sagen, zog sie sein Gesicht zu ihrem, begierig einen Kuss erwartend. Sie waren so nahe an dem was beide wollten und sie würde es nie wieder an sich vorbeigehen lassen. Aber bevor seine Lippen ihre treffen konnten, hörten sie jemanden vom Strand rufen.

„Da seid ihr zwei ja!" rief Angelina aus, Katie zog sich so schnell wie sie konnte von Oliver weg. „George musste zurück in den Laden und dachte ich geselle mich zu euch."

Sie paddelte ihren Weg in Richtung zu ihnen. Katie gab Oliver einen entschuldigenden Blick und bevor Angelina sie erreichen konnte, sagte sie nur ein Wort:

„Später."

Es war hart, aber sie wusste sie konnte warten. Oliver Wood war jetzt der-Mann-der-sie-wollte, und dies war es wert zu warten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Später war tatsächlich, sehr viel später. Die drei blieben die halbe Nacht auf und schwatzten. Angelina war ahnungslos, weshalb Katie so oft versuchte Gute Nacht zu sagen. Jedes mal, wenn sie es versuchte, gab Oliver ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie es versuchte, reichte Angelina ihnen allen einen anderen Drink und erzählte ihr, sie solle bleiben. Sie saß da und hörte, wie der Regen auf das Blechdach des Hauses fiel, während Angelina und Oliver Geschichten aus ihrer Jugend hochbrachten, besonders ihre gemeinsamen Quidditcherlebnissen. Um drei Uhr Morgens herum schaffte sie es endlich zu entrinnen. Und Oliver erzählte Angelina, er müsse das Badezimmer benutzten und wäre gleich zurück. Er fing Katie im Flur ab, griff nach ihrem Arm und wirbelte sie zu sich. Ihre Körper pressten sich zusammen und ihr Puls wurde schneller.

„Wo willst du mich treffen?" fragte er und sie sah zu ihm auf.

Sie hoffte, dass seine Augen wegen ihr so brannten und nicht wegen all des Alkohols, den er konsumiert hatte.

„Dein Zimmer?" Oliver drehte sich um und blickte zu Angelina, die sich selbst einen anderen Drink einschenkte, sie beobachtete, was zwischen ihren besten Freunden vor sich ging.

Oliver drehte sich wieder zu ihr und flüsterte: „15 Minuten? Das gibt mir genug Zeit, Angie zu überreden ins Bett zu gehen und auf George zu warten. Dann bin ich in meinem Zimmer."

„Du hast nicht vor laut zu sein, oder?" fragte sie, ängstlich, dass Angelina etwas hören könnte.

Sie würden morgen mit ihr darüber sprechen, wenn jeder wieder nüchtern war, aber sie wollte nicht, dass sie und schlimmsten Falls George es vorher herausfanden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kenne einen guten Ton-Undurchlässigen-Zauber", sagte Oliver mit einem Grinsen und verließ sie.

Katie eilte zu ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich genau im Spiegel.

„Ein Hauch Gloss wäre hübsch mein Liebes", sagte der Spiegel und Katie erstarrte.

Sie hatte kein Make-up eingepackt, also biss sie sich auf die Lippen, kniff ihre Wangen und hoffte dass es sie ein bisschen rosiger machte. Es funktionierte nicht gut. Sie ging, um ihre Kleidung zu wechseln und entdeckte, dass sie nichts Passendes dafür eingepackt hatte, um mit ihrem besten Freund ins Bett zu gehen. Nichts. Alles was sie hatte, war ein seidener Schlüpfer. Sie setzte sich mit ihm auf die Kante ihres Bettes und kämpfte mit all den Gefühlen, die in ihr hochkamen. Er konnte sie unmöglich wollen. Es tat es nur um nett zu sein. Morgen würde er zurück an den Strand gehen und eines dieser Mädchen heiraten, nach denen er sich wirklich sehnte und sie würde es beobachten mit dem Wissen, dass er wirklich ihrs hätte sein können, wenn sie nur das richtige Outfit eingepackt hätte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Schnell schob sie den Schlüpfer zurück in ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür. Oliver stand dort und blickte ziemlich besorgt.

„Du warst nicht da. Hast du es dir noch mal überlegt? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er flüsternd und Katie ließ ihn herein.

„Außer der Tatsache, das ich völlig durcheinander bin, nein. Nichts ist sonst falsch", sagte sie und kehrte zu ihrem Platz auf der Kante des Betts zurück.

„Ein völliges Durcheinander... wie?", fragte er, schloss die Tür, lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen sie und beobachtete sie.

„Sie mich an! Jetzt erinnere dich an all die anderen Mädchen, mit denen du je zusammen warst. Siehst du den Unterschied?" fragte sie und zeigte auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, ich sehe den Unterschied. Ich habe nicht eine einzige von ihnen geliebt... sogar die meisten nicht mal gemocht... und du, Kat... siehst du nicht den Unterschied?" gab Oliver die Frage an sie zurück.

„Ich habe Angst."

„Schließ deine Augen Kat", sagte er und sie sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Tu es für mich. Schließ deine Augen."

Sie tat, was er sagte und spürte, wie er sich vor ihr hinkniete. Ihr Herz pochte so, wie es zuvor getan hatte, als sie in der Brandung zusammen waren.

„Was jetzt?" fragte sie und er legte eine Fingerspitze gegen ihre Lippen.

„Erinnerst du dich, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben? Erinnerst du dich, wie du mich angegiftet hast? Ein Erstklässler zu einem Viertklässler!" fragte er und sie nickte, unfähig durch seinen Finger hindurch zu sprechen. „Du bist witzig, charmant, ein wenig aufsässig (wohl zu viel Einfluss von den Weasleys-Twins gehabt. Und ich war der Quidditchfanatiker, war im Gryffindorteam und wollte unbeding Kaptain werden. Du wusstest alles über Quidditch und ich sei ein Quidditchangeber ohne Mitgefühl gegenüber anderen, das hast du mir gleich gesagt. Das tust du noch Katie. Du bist mutig und hübsch, ein echter Gryffindor!"

Katie nickte wieder, bewegte sich von seiner Berührung weg und öffnete die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren auf einer Ebene, seine Augen blickten in ihre und all ihre Ängste waren nur durch diesen Blick weggewaschen. Er war der gleiche Oliver, der er immer war und er war diese Nacht mit ihr hier und möglicherweise jede weitere Nacht nach dieser, also war da nichts, wovor sie Angst haben müsste.

„Ich bin derjenige, der Angst haben sollte, weil ich dies alles hochgeschraubt habe. Ich liebe dich Kat. Das habe ich seit Jahren und will das nicht mehr ruinieren, als ich es bereits habe."

„Du kannst es nicht ruinieren, selbst wenn du es versuchst", sagte sie, streckte ihre Hand aus um sein Gesicht zu berühren.

Sie zog ihn näher, ihre Münder trafen sich in einem sanften Kuss. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde und sie hatte ihre Beine um seine Taille geschlungen, wie sie es vorher im Wasser getan hatte. Er begann sich gegen sie zu reiben und ihr Kopf begann sich zu drehen von der Empfindung, dass er so nah war und vom dem Gedanken, dass sie endlich mit ihrem besten Freund ins Bett gehen würde, und er liebte sie. Das war soviel besser, als die eine Nacht, die sie sich einst erhofft hatte. Er zog sich von ihrem Kuss zurück und lächelte.

„Nach diesen Quidditchspielen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob meine Knie noch mehr davon vertragen", sagte er und schob sich von ihr weg.

„Oh! Dann komm hier hoch", sagte sie und krabbelte über das Bett zurück.

Er folgte ihr auf allen Vieren, er blickte sie an, als ob er sie gleich hier und jetzt verschlingen könnte. Eine Hitze jagte durch ihren Körper, wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte und sobald er über ihr war, flogen ihre Hände zu dem Hosenschlitz seiner Jeans. Sie hatte so lange gewartet und sie wollte ihn jetzt. Er blickte darauf was sie tat und dann zurück zu ihr, ein riesiges Lächeln im Gesicht, dass sich auf seine Augen übertrug. Sie zog seinen Reißverschluss herunter, schob seine Jeans und Unterwäsche über seine schmalen Hüften hinunter. Er stieß alles hinunter und half ihr, sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er half ihr, ihre Kleidung auszuziehen und sie lächelte in sich hinein, glücklich, dass es ihm nicht drauf ankam, dass sie irgendwelche seidenen Schlüpfer anhatte. Er wollte sie ohnehin. Jetzt nackt, erforschten sie einander, seine Hände umfingen ihre Brüste, als ihre Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch wanderten.

„Kat?"

„Ja?" fragte sie.

„Ist es... du weißt... sicher? Mein Zauberstab ist im anderen Zimmer, also kann ich keinen Zauberspruch an mir selbst ausführen, aber ich kann gehen und ihn holen oder du kannst... was ich sagen will ist, dass ich diese Dinge normal selbst ausführe, um zu garantieren... aber mit dir ist es anders", sagte er und murmelte ein bisschen.

„Oh nein. Es ist alles gut. Ich habe etwas gefunden, dass ich nur zweimal im Jahr ausführen muss, also keine Sorgen da", sagte sie und er seufzte mit Erleichterung, bevor er sich wieder auf ihren Körper konzentrierte.

Dies alles ging so schnell und Katies Kopf drehte sich so sehr, dass sie ihre Augen schließen musste. Er bewegte eine Hand hinunter zwischen ihre Schenkel und sie seufzte leise, als er ihre Klitoris fand. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, was für eine Art Liebhaber er sein würde und jetzt fand sie es heraus. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und entdeckte, dass er einmal mehr in ihre starrte, auf der Suche nach Bestätigung, dass es richtig war, was er tat. Als ob er es falsch machen könnte. Er streichelte sie im Takt zum Regen, der auf das Dach fiel und sie stöhnte, ließ ihn damit wissen, wie glücklich sie war. Während alledem, nahm er nicht die Augen von ihr und das, zusammen mit seiner Berührung, schaffte es, sie schnell in nichts schmelzen zu lassen. Sie kam schneller, als je in ihrem Leben zuvor. Ihr Körper zuckte unter seinen Fingern und sie nahm die Augen nicht von ihm, als sie jeden Stoß der Freude, den er ihr gab, gut überstand. Als es nachließ, war sie enttäuscht, dass sie es nicht ein bisschen länger ausgehalten hatte, doch als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie alles bald noch einmal tun würden. Sie zog ihn herunter bis er auf ihr lag, er passte perfekt zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sein Geschlecht streifte ihres und es war unglaublich, jetzt da sie nicht durch Badesachen oder Kleidung getrennt waren. Seine Haut war unglaublich heiß gegen die ihre und sie ließ ihre Hand zwischen ihrer beider Körper gleiten, um nach ihm zu suchen.

„Ich mag es, dass du nicht schüchtern bist", sagte er mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen, als sie ihre Hand um seine Erektion schlang und ihn einige Male streichelte.

„Du hast Recht – ich kenne dich. Ich kenne das Meiste von dir... außer dies", sagte sie und führte ihn in ihren Körper.

Es fühlte sich so erstaunlich an, wie sie geahnt hatte, dass es sein würde.

„Und jetzt kenne ich dies".

So also war das, was sie wollte. Katie sah zu ihm auf, sie spürte ihn in sich und auf ihr, sie konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte. Zunächst sagte er kein Wort oder gab einen Ton von sich, als er in sie stieß, schneller und schneller werdend mit jeden vorbeigehenden Moment. Sie wollte schreien, oder seinen Namen ausrufen, aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nie einen Ton-Undruchlässigen-Zauber über das Zimmer gestaltet hatten und ohne ihn würde Angelina oder George möglich sein, zu hören, was hier vor sich ging. Oh, verdammt die beiden. Katie schrie, sich machte soviel Lärm wie sie wollte und hoffte, dass Angelina zu betrunken oder George noch nicht zuhause, oder der Regen zu laut war, als dass sie es bemerken würde. Oliver bemerkte es auch und seine Augen weiteten sich, bei ihrer Reaktion auf das, was er mit ihr tat.

„Du magst das?" frage er, seine Stimme war rauer, als sie es je vorher gehört hatte.

„Oh ja...aber ich will noch mal kommen. Ich will kommen mit dir in mir", sagte sie und er nickte.

Mit derselben perfekten Leichtigkeit, die er hatte, wenn er durch die Luft glitt, drehte er sich um, so dass sie jetzt oben war. Nachdem sie die Überraschung dieser plötzlichen Bewegung überwunden hatte, ließ sie sich so schnell sie konnte nieder und nahm ihn in sich auf.

„Lehn dich ein bisschen zurück. So ist es gut", wies er an.

Sie tat, was er sagte, ihre Hände endeten auf seinen muskulösen Oberschenkeln, während seine Finger wieder auf ihrer Klitoris endeten. Sie wollte sich bewegen, um an seiner Länge rauf und runter zu gleiten, aber sie fand heraus, dass sie es nicht konnte sobald er begann sie zu streicheln. Alles was sie tun konnte war ihren Körper um ihn zu spüren und seine Berührung und... es war unglaublich. Seit sie sich nicht bewegte, drängte er sich in sie, soweit er konnte, schaukelte seine Hüften unter ihr. Katie schloss ihre Augen, sie wollte nur diesen Augenblick anhalten. Er drückte stärker, benutzte seinen Daumen um schneller gegen ihre Klitoris zu kreisen, während seine andere Hand sich zu ihrem Mund hochbewegte. Er streifte seine Fingerspitzen gegen ihre Lippen und sie schnellte ihre Zunge heraus gegen sie, sie schmeckte sich selbst auf seiner Haut von vorhin. Sie nahm einen seiner Finger in den Mund und er stöhnte auf die Reaktion, wie ihre Zunge erst den vergangenen Geschmack von ihr und dann hinab zu seinem Geschmack kam. Es war eine Kombination von Leder, Wald, Gras und... ihm. Er bewegte seinen jetzt nassen Finger hinunter zu einer ihrer Brüste und streichelte einen bereits harten Nippel. Ihr Körper war noch sensibel von dem ersten Mal, als sie gekommen war und jetzt kribbelte sie vollkommen. Wissend wie mächtig er sein konnte, selbst jetzt ohne seinen Zauberstab, öffnete sie ihre Augen, sie glaubte, dass vielleicht eine Art von Magie in dem verwickelte war, was er tat, aber das war es nicht. Alles was sie fühlte war etwas, dass er mit seinen eigenen Händen tat. Sie war wieder am Rand, so nahe ihn zu überschreiten. Als sie es schließlich tat, rief sie seinen Namen aus und fiel vorwärts gegen ihn, als ihr Körper um ihn herum erzitterte. Er bewegte seine Hände zu ihrer Taille, hielt sie bis das Zimmer aufhörte sich ein- und auszublenden. Sie schob sich selbst hoch, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und führ einen Augenblick konnte sie sich nicht helfen und fragte sich, ob es für all die anderen Frauen so gut gewesen war. Hatte es ihn gekümmert, ob sie glücklich waren, oder hatte er es nur getan, um sich selbst zu erfreuen?

„Kat, ich sterbe hier. Ich will, dass du dich bewegst", sagte Oliver und rüttelte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bewegte sie sich, glitt über ihn rauf und herunter, so schnell sie konnte. Seine Hände wanderten von ihrer Taille zu ihren Brüsten, umfingen sie, als sie hüpften. Während alledem nahm er nie die Augen von ihren, zumindest bis sie ein letztes Mal auf ihn heruntersank, all ihre Muskeln fest um ihn gepresst. Er stöhnte und schnappte nach Luft, als seine Augen sich flatternd schlossen. Sie spürte, wie sein Körper unter ihrem zuckte, als er kam und sie presste noch enger, sie wollte dass er diesen Moment nie vergaß. Auch sie wollte es nicht vergessen und beobachtete sein Gesicht eingehend, lernte jedes Detail auswendig von Oliver Wood in totaler Ekstase. Er presste seine Augen noch fester zusammen und seinen Nasenlöcher bauschten sich jetzt verzweifelt nach Luft ringend. Sein Mund krümmte sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen und Katie war durchaus erfreut, dass sie diejenige war, die ihn an diesen Punkt gebracht hatte. Seine Hände suchten ihre, seine Finger verschlangen sich mit ihren, als er die Augen öffnete. Er blickte zu ihr auf, anscheinend ganz zufrieden. Sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab, wie es es gewöhnlich tat, wenn er morgens in die Küche kam. Der einzige Unterschied, dass sie es diesmal reizend fand. Sie seufzte, als sie schließlich von ihm glitt, sie vermisste bereits das Gefühl von ihm in ihr. Noch eine ihrer Hände haltend, schlang er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher heran. Der Regen fiel jetzt schwerer und es war das einzige andere Geräusch im Zimmer, bis auf das Geräusch ihrer beider Atems. Ihre Gedanken begannen wieder zu den anderen zu gleiten, die vor ihr gewesen waren und sie trat sich geistig selbst. Sie waren nicht wichtig. Das war nur Sex. Dies war mehr und sie würde sich nicht von diesen Frauen einschüchtern lassen, an deren Namen er sich nicht mal erinnern konnte. Und es war ja nicht so, als ob sie bis heute Nacht Jungfrau gewesen wäre. Sie beide hatten Vergangenheiten, aber keine von ihnen spielte eine Rolle, jetzt wo sie zusammen waren. Oliver war still, als er mit ihren Fingern spielte und sie konnte sagen, dass er über etwas nachdachte.

„Was denkst du darüber?" fragte sie, ein bisschen angstvoll vor seiner Antwort.

Wäre sie fähig es hinzunehmen, wenn er es jetzt bedauerte? Zumindest hatte sie ihre Freunde, die sie in ihrem Elend trösten konnte. Aber sie wollte denes Trost nicht. Sie wollte Oliver.

„Ich denke, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit will, dass die Person mit mir im Bett noch am Morgen da ist. Und den nächsten Morgen und jeden Morgen danach", sagte er und drückte sie.

Sie entspannte sich, ließ jede Angst, die sie noch hatte wegwischen.

„Oh du brauchst dir keine Sorgen darüber zu machen. Das werde ich", sagte sie, kuschelte sich neben ihn, als sie beide in den Schlaf glitten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

War es nur Sex? Das war es, was Katie sich wieder und wieder fragte, als sie beobachtete, wie Oliver neben ihr fest schlief. Der Regen hatte über Nacht aufgehört und jetzt war die warme Bermuda Sonne aufgegangen, gefiltert fiel sie durch die gazeartigen Vorhänge und warf einen farbigen Schimmer über Oliver. Er war kaum von der Decke bedeckt und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem schlanken Körper nehmen, sie sehnte sich danach, die sanfte Stelle in der Nähe seiner Hüfte zu berühren, die durch die Sonnenstrahlen gesprenkelt war, aber sie fürchtete zu sehr, ihn aufzuwecken und dann wäre all dies vorbei. Unglücklicherweise begann Katie mit Erscheinen der Morgensonne an den Dingen zu zweifeln, die sie gestern zueinander gesagt hatten. Sie begann an dem Blick in seinen Augen zu zweifeln, sie glaubte nicht, dass sie nur von ihr träumten. Sie begann zu zweifeln, dass diese mehr als Sex sein konnte. Sie seufzte und dachte, dass wenn es nur Sex war, es der beste Sex war, den sie je hatte. Ein Lächeln zerrte an Katies Mundwinkel, als sie bemerkte, dass sie jetzt genau wusste, wie es war Sex mit ihrem besten Freund zu haben. Nicht nur das, aber sie wusste es würde sie über verschiedene Zeiten hinwegbringen, wenn nichts, was am Tag zuvor gesagt worden war, wahr war und Oliver vergessen wollte, dass dies je passiert war, hatte sie zumindest ihre Erinnerungen. Sie konnte ein Leben lang von diesen Erinnerungen leben, wenn sie musste. Aber sie wollte es nicht. Ein plötzliches Schlagen an ihrer Tür erschreckte sie und Olivers Augen flogen auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden sah er sie genauso an, wie er es gestern getan hatte und ihr Herz begann so heftig zu schlagen, wie die Fäuste an der Tür.

„Katie bist du wach? Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt ich wäre heute frei von Arbeit, aber es gibt eine Krise und ich muss mich darum kümmern und Angie kommt mit. Wir müssen nach London zurück und ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nicht vor dem späten Abend daheim sein", sagte George durch die Tür.

Er klang furchtbar. Katie vermutete, dass er wahrscheinlich Kopfschmerzen hatte, hatte vermutlich noch mit Angie einiges getrunken als er nach Hause kam.

„Okay".

„Ich kann Oliver nirgends finden", fuhr George fort zu sagen. „Vielleicht ist er bereits draußen am Strand und versucht einige Frauen zu treffen."

Oliver stöhnte leise und Katie hielt ein Lachen zurück.

„Vielleicht."

„Bist du in Ordnung? Du klingst komisch. Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte George.

Oliver beobachtete sie immer noch mit diesen Augen und sie spürte eine Flut der Erregung zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln und vergaß fast George auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Nein... ich bin noch nicht angezogen", erwiderte sie.

„Es ist nichts, was ich nicht vorher gesehen habe. Komm schon Katie", sagte George jetzt und Oliver sah sie mit einem sehr fragenden Blick an.

„Mein Viertes Jahr", flüsterte Katie ihm zu. „Ich werde es später erklären."

„Katie?" rief George wieder.

„Ich sehe euch heute Abend George. Eule mir, um mich wissen zu lassen, wann ihr zu Hause sein werdet und ich werde das Abendessen machen", sagte Katie und sie hörte George bei der Erwähnung von Essen stöhnen, bevor er schließlich wiedersehen sagte.

„Warum wusste ich nichts von dir und George?" fragte Oliver nachdem sie beide ein lautes `PLOP` aus dem anderen Zimmer gehört hatten.

„Es passierte einmal. Wir waren... verwirrt. Oder zumindest ich war es. Wir hatten viel getrunken, es war nach dem Feier, als wir den Quidditchpokal gewannen und es ist eben passiert. Es war mein erstes mal und manchmal bin ich froh, dass es mit jemandem war... einem Freund. Jemandem dem ich vertrauen konnte. Angie weiss es schon, es war immerhin vor ihrer Beziehung mit ihm und damals hatte sie ja nur Augen für Fred..."

„Er war dein Erster?", fragte Oliver.

Katie konnte eine leichte Spur von Eifersucht in seiner Stimme entdecken.

„Ja", antwortete sie.

Sie befürchtete, dass er verwirrt sein würde und das „der Blick" weg sein würde, wenn er seine Augen wieder öffnete, aber er war es nicht. Er war jetzt stärker denn je.

„Da ich nicht dein Erster sein kann, kann ich dann zumindest dein Letzter sein?", fragte er und ihr Kopf begann mit all den Folgerungen dieser Aussage zu rasen.

Er wollte dies so... niemand sonst, doch sie für den Rest seines Lebens. Ihr Herz begann jetzt noch stärker zu klopfen.

„Ja", antworte sie.

Keiner von ihnen sagte lange Zeit danach etwas, aber stattdessen sahen sie einander einfach in die Augen. Zärtlich legte er seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange und sie seufzte zufrieden.

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er, sprang vom Bett und tippelte vollkommen nackt quer durch das Zimmer.

Er versuchte nicht die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass er begann eine Erektion zu bekommen und sie wusste, sie sollte nicht starren, aber es gab wirklich keinen Weg sich selbst zu stoppen. Er verließ ihr Zimmer, war in weniger als einer Minute zurück und krabbelte zurück ins Bett zu ihr.

„Was war das?", fragte sie.

„Das was ich plane mit dir zu tun, wäre unmöglich gewesen ohne einen Ausflug zum Klo", sagte er und seine Beine verwickelten sich mit ihren.

„Und was planst du mit mir zu tun?", fragte Katie, unfähig ein riesiges Grinsen zu mäßigen.

„Dies", sagte er und zog sie zu sich.

Seine Lippen trafen ihre und jeder Zweifel, der mit der Morgensonne aufgegangen war, war schnell vergessen. Der Kuss begann weich und zärtlich, beide von ihnen testeten vorsichtig neue Wasser, jetzt das sie nicht länger durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht geschützt waren.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9  
**

Katie fühlte sich jetzt bloßgestellt, obgleich sie ihm letzte Nacht ihre Seele... und ihren Körper... hingegeben hatte. Zärtlichkeit wurde bald von hungriger Leidenschaft ersetzt, als seine Zunge ihre Lippen teilte, befreit in ihren Mund drang und erkundend umherstreifte. Sie stöhnte gegen seinen Kuss, ein Ton, so ursprünglich kam aus ihrer Kehle, dass Hermine nicht glauben konnte, dass sie ihn gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie ebenfalls und das war besser, als sie es sich je hatte vorstellen können. Sie küssten sich so lange, dass als er sich zurückschob, ihr Mund und Gesicht rot waren von den Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Das war gut", sagte Katie, als Olivers Finger begannen ihre Haut zu erkunden und über ihre Brüste streiften.

„Ich plane den ganzen Tag Liebe mit dir zu machen. Das weißt du, oder?", fragte Oliver, seine Finger bewegten sich jetzt tiefer, vorbei an ihrem Bauch und zwischen ihre Schenkel.

„Das ist für mich in Ordnung... wenn du sonst nichts geplant hast", sagte Katie, jetzt stöhnend durch seine Berührung.

„Ich habe keine anderen Pläne... außer vielleicht... wir könnten zum Strand gehen. Da fortsetzen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben", sagte Oliver und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht länger offen halten, als sie sich in der Empfindung verlor, durch das was er mit ihr tat.

„Das klingt... ohhh... nett", sagte sie, ihr Körper bewegte sich im Takt mit seiner Hand, begierig nach mehr.

„Und wir können zum Marktplatz gehen, wo Angie und ich gestern waren. Ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen, seitdem du planst das Abendessen zu kochen und ich will noch einiges dafür einkaufen. Dort sind einige gute Länden die du magst", sagte er, seine Fingern drangen nun in ihren Körper ein, ihre Hüften hoben sich vom Bett hoch.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese Pläne so rational besprechen konnte, während sie dagegen kämpfte, nicht seinen Namen herauszuschreien.

„Oliver...", sagte sie, nicht so laut wie sie wünsche.

„Ja?"

„Halt die Klappe!", befahl Katie und Oliver schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich kann auch was anderes mit meinem Mund tun, außer reden", sagte er und bevor sie die Chance hatte darüber nachzudenken, war er dort unten, seine Zunge trat an die Stelle seiner Finger und dann saugten seine Lippen zärtlich an ihrer Klitoris.

Es gab keinen Weg, der sie stoppen konnte, immer wieder seinen Namen zu schreien und nichts konnte sie abhalten, ihn zu greifen, ihre Finger brachten sein unordentliches Haar durcheinander, als sie ihn verzweifelt näher zog. Vielleicht waren all diese Frauen vor ihr, keine so schlechte Sache gewesen, wenn eine von ihnen ihm beigebracht hatte, wie man dies so perfekt machte. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken an jede andere Frau aus ihrem Geist und konzentrierte sich auf den Teil ihres Körpers, auf den sich Oliver auch so gründlich konzentrierte. Er drängte sie so schnell an den Rand... zu schnell... aber sie liebte, was er mit ihr tat. Sie liebte wie er ihr Empfinden weckte... wie schnell er sie dazu brachte zu kommen... wie ungehemmt sie im Bett mit ihm war. Vielleicht lag es dran, dass sie ihn so lange kannte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Dies war selbstverständlich nicht das erste mal, dass ein Mann dort war, wo er jetzt gerade war, aber es war das erste mal, dass es sich so verdammt gut anfühlte. Seine Zunge forschte in sie und dann zurück zu ihrer Klitoris, wirbelte herum und herum. Er tat es fester und schneller und sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten... sie konnte spüren wie sich alles in ihr aufbaute, all die Spannung und wie konnte nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen. Ihre Hände glitten von seinem Haar und auf das Bett, ihre Fäuste ballten sich in die Laken, als sie kam. Ihr Rücken wölbte sich vom Bett hoch, ihr Herz pochte und schließlich bettelte sie ihn an aufzuhören. Sie blickte zu ihm hinunter und sah, dass er sie angrinste.

„Stolz auf dich?", fragte sie, griff nach ihm und zog ihn hoch, bis er über ihr war, fest zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich mag es eben, wenn du dieses Geräusch machst und...", er stoppte, blickte weg und errötete jetzt.

„Und was?", fragte sie und er drehte sich jetzt zurück, sah sie an und blickte in ihre Augen.

„Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen rausschreist. Ich hab das vorher nie gemocht. Ich habe mich immer gefühlt, als wen jemand versuchen würde mich zu beanspruchen, aber mit dir ist es anders", sagte Oliver, er bewegte sich gerade genug, dass seine Erektion sie streifte.

„Es war als ob sie nur selbst hören wollten meinen Namen zu sagen, doch mit dir..."

„Ich hab deinen Namen jahrelang gesagt Oliver..."

„Und ich sorge mich nicht, wenn du mich beanspruchst. Tatsächlich bin ich bereits dein", sagte er und glitt mit einer vertrauten Leichtigkeit in ihren Körper.

Es war, als kenne sie ihn tatsächlich schon immer auf diese Art, anstatt gerade Mal eine Nacht. Ihre Bein um seine Taille schlingend stöhnte sie, als er langsam in sie eindrang und stoppte, damit sie sich dran gewöhnte. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie wund sie von der letzten Nacht war, bis gerade jetzt und sie zuckte ein bisschen zusammen, als er sich zu bewegen begann.

Er stoppte: „Bist du..."

„Ich bin okay", sagte sie schnell und errötete dann. Jetzt war sie es, die weg sah.

„Kat?"

„Ich bin nicht gerade an solche Nächte, wie die letzte gewöhnt. Es ist eine Weile her seit... lass einfach sagen es ist eine Weile her und das war viel... das war mehr. Oh, ich klinge doof! Du musst denken... Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst", sagte Katie, darüber verlegener, als alles andere bisher.

„Ich denke gar nichts, wirklich. Außer, dass auch ich nicht an solche Nächte wie die letzte gewöhnt bin", sagte Oliver und Katie begann zu protestieren.

„Pst!", sagte er und küsste sie.

„Es ist wahr. Letzte Nacht... Kat, wow. Es war erstaunlich. Aber ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Tust du nicht", sagte sie und schaukelte ihre Hüften unter ihm. Das Unbehangen das sie erlebt hatte, war bereits vergangen und sie wollte ihn mehr, als alles andere.

„Ich will das tun. Wieder und wieder und wieder..."

Damit begann er sich zu bewegen, noch langsam, er nahm nicht die Augen von ihren, als ob er darauf wartete, dass sie ihm sagte, sie habe genug. Das würde heute nicht passieren. Sie kannte einen perfekten Trank (oft witzelnd als der Flitterwochentrank erwähnt), der sich um alle Probleme die sie hatte kümmerte und sie konnte ihn später in einem Laden mitnehmen. Wenn er plante, dies den ganzen Tag mit ihr zu tun, was sie da. Katie konnte spüren, dass er begierig war, sich schneller zu bewegen, sie trieb ihn an und bemerkte den Ausdruck von Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht, als sie es tat. Seine Stöße wurden fester und Katie stöhnte, grub ihre Fingernägel in seine muskulösen Arme, hielt sie fest, als er weiter und weiter machte. Das Kopfteil des Betts, schlug gegen die Pflasterwand, bis die Malerei eines rosa Palmenbaumes, der in der Brise schaukelte, von seinem Nagel fiel und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie hörten etwas laut knacken, wahrscheinlich der Bilderrahmen. Oliver und Katie hörten beide auf sich zu bewegen, sahen einander mit großen Augen an und lachten dann.

„Ups. Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann das reparieren, bevor George oder Angie es herausfinden", sagte Katie.

Mit derselben leichten Schnelligkeit, die er letzte Nacht benutzt hatte, bewegte Oliver sich bis er saß, sein Rücken drückte gegen das Kopfteil und Katie war auf seinem Schoß. Sie sank wieder auf ihn hinunter, rollte ihre Hüften richtig. Er seufzte und zog sie näher, seine Zunge schnellte hervor gegen ihre Brüste. Katie stöhnte bei der Empfindung und wunderte sich, wie sehr sie in diesem Augenblick in Olivers Mund verliebt war. Er drückte seine Hüften unter ihr nach oben, füllte sie aus und jetzt wunderte sie sich, wie sehr sie in alles von ihm verliebt war. Die beiden bewegten sich im Einklang, Katie lehnte sich zurück, weg von Olivers Mund, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt in solch eine Situation in diese Augen zu sehen und sie hatte nie bemerkt, wie erstaunlich sie wirklich waren, besonders jetzt da sie mit Liebe für sie gefüllt waren.

Es war fast zuviel – sie musste kämpfen, um nicht wegzusehen. Bald, zu bald, kam er und rief ihren Namen aus, wie sie seinen zuvor ausgerufen hatte. Und als er durch war, fiel sie nach vorne, lehnte ihre Wange an seine Schulter. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Krümmung seines Halses und atmete den warmen Duft seiner Haut ein. Sie war froh, dass dies soviel mehr, als nur Sex war. Obwohl es eine Zeit gegeben hatte – die nicht lange her war – wo sie dachte gerade damit glücklich zu sein, jetzt wusste sie es besser. Sie brauchte ihn verzweifelt. Für sie war er „der-Junge-der-alles-bedeutete", und sie wusste, dass würde er immer sein.


End file.
